


Daring Fate

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, if they could see me now





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/gifts).



The snow has tumbled from the sky all day. Their little town is blanked in pure white and the chilly wisp of winter makes Lukas cuddle in close to the warm body pressed against him. It’s risky to be so openly affectionate in public, their town is not as open hearted as the city, hate still walks the streets, but the neighborhood is nearly deserted on such a freezing day; for now, Lukas feels like he is free...if only for a little while. 

He raises his hands and takes a handful of hair as he gently tugs his boyfriend closer, smirking softly when the shorter teen curls up beneath his arm. They walk in silence for a little while, basking in the harmony that has hardly lingered in their life since they began this love dance. It is only when Philip stops and looks up, that Lukas feels his heart kick up a notch. 

Gazing up at the mistletoe hanging overhead, Lukas feels a flush running up his neck and settling on his cheeks with a rosy warm touch. His boyfriend steps closer, smiling at him with sweet fondness, and rises up on his tiptoes to kiss him, his hands curling on the curve of his hip. Lukas feels a bit weak in the knees, the taste of his lover’s lips starting a fire-storm in his heart. His legs nearly give out as a tingle settles in his lips as they kiss, and he doesn’t hesitate to pull Philip closer. 

His boyfriend showers his face with kisses, so open with his love without fear of judgment from a town of closed minded people, and the freedom to kiss Philip with such passion is nearly intoxicating to Lukas. To be able to kiss the man he loves, to hold him, without worry or fear, is the greatest feeling in the world. Like he has wings, he can fly. 

Smiling sweetly, Philip melts against Lukas and lays his hands on his chest, the cotton threads warm under the sensation of a tender heart thumping in against his ribcage, beating to a sweet song of love. 

♥ END ♥


	2. Chapter 2

For as blistering and smoldering hot as the summer days are, the chilly, cold winters were worse. With the fading golden rays steam behind the horizon, a frost seeped into Philip’s bones as a thick fog clouded the night. The town had been blanketed in snow, and while he enjoys playing out in it, running wild and carefree throwing snow balls at Lukas, he is not a fan of snowy nights.

He couldn’t hate snow all together, what was winter without snow?! But when he was trying to find his way to the dream world, the frost kept him from getting a good night’s sleep.

On this night when the bright twinkling stars were frozen in the sky, a sharp breeze somehow found its way into the bedroom. Cursing softly, he sits up in bed, lazing at the man lying in bed looking like an angel. Reaching out, fingers gliding over Lukas’ soft skin, a grin lighting up his lips; Lukas is perfection and heaven wrapped up in a gift; he finds himself smiling adoringly, so devotedly in love with Lukas that his heart is thumping a mile a minute as it feels like it’s about to beat right out of his chest. 

The night is very late, and Lukas looks warm and cuddly; he shimmy’s deeper into the bed sheets, finding his boyfriend sleeping next to him, undisturbed by the frost. The cold never bothered Lukas, and even on the coldest of days, his skin was hot to touch; Philip always joked that Lukas was his heating blanket, which always earned him an endearing grin and kiss.

He sighed softly as he cuddles into his boyfriend’s arms, it was like embracing an inferno, fluid heat rippling through him, warming him to his core. Lukas, who even asleep, pulled him to his chest to hold him tight, and Philip found peaceful dreams on this snowy winter night.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/771302.html?thread=100900838#t100900838)


End file.
